Bleeding Love
by Lady Crimson-Sama
Summary: Il n'y a pas que la voix qui permet d'exprimer ces tendres mots.. "Je t'aime"... SebastianxCiel Yaoi (Lemon) UA, OC
1. Chapter 1 Le réveil

Chapitre 1 ; « Le réveil »

_Je ne savais pas où j'étais… Je ne savais pas ce que j'y faisais… Pourquoi y étais-je d'abord ? Pourquoi recevoir tant de mal ? Avais-je commis des erreurs pour être ici ? Il faisait si froid… La pièce était plongée dans ce noir, ce noir sombre… Tellement sombre._

**Comme ses cheveux.**

_Frappé… Battu… Outragé… Torturé… Pour… Pour du plaisir ? Sûrement, je ne vois aucune autre raison… Je tremblais, seul, dans ma prison. Je sentais ce liquide chaud couler lentement sur mon visage d'enfant… Ce sang pourpre… Tellement pourpre._

**Comme ses yeux.**

_Où suis-je… ? J'ai mal. Ma tête est embrumée par des sentiments de haine et de colère. Ma haine… Je vous hais ! Où êtes-vous bande de lâche ?! S'en prendre à un enfant ! Monstres ! Mon corps était parcouru de tremblements qui ne rendaient mes blessures plus que douloureuse. Un sentiment de dégoût parcourait ma chair souillée par ces hommes. Ses mains crasseuses caressant ma peau laiteuse… Ses lèvres sales embrassant farouchement mon cou… Ses paroles perverses se glissant à mon oreille… Je ne veux me souvenir de cela, de ces cauchemars vécus à leurs côtés._

**Où était-il ?**

_Mon œil droit me faisait terriblement souffrir, je posais mes délicats doigts tremblant sur ce dernier, j'avais l'impression que des milliers de fines aiguilles s'étaient implantées dans ma pupille._ _J'ai mal… J'ai mal… J'aimerais crier ma gorge se serre, j'entrelace désespérément mes doigts. De nouvelles larmes dévalent lentement mes joues potelées. _

**Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec moi ?**

_Soudain, j'entends le cliquetis d'une serrure. Une lourde porte de métal –d'après le bruit- s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement strident à en ranimer un défint. Je dépose rapidement mes mains sur mes oreilles, ce son fouetté violemment mes tympans. _

**M'aurait-il oublié ?**

_Sitôt, une lumière blanche envahit la pièce baignait dans le sang vermeil. Une odeur acre arpentait la pièce, imprégnant mes narines, j'avais envie de vomir. Je vis une grande silhouette s'approchait de moi. J'ai peur… Je cri mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge… J'étais totalement paralysé par ce personnage présent. Allait-il me faire du mal ? _

_Je fermai fortement mes yeux, priant pour que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar._

**Puis, j'ouvris mes yeux.**

* * *

Une forte lumière jaillissait dans toute la surface de la chambre, entièrement blanche. Trop blanche pour moi, qui n'appréciait que les ténèbres et la nuit.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement, encore embrumé par la fatigue. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Longtemps sûrement… Trop longtemps pour que cela soit normal. Mes muscles sont encore endoloris et mes paupières si lourdes.

Mais où suis-je **à nouveau ?**

Cette chambre n'est sûrement pas la mienne. Beaucoup trop blanche. Beaucoup trop pure et innocente pour moi.

Je me redresse difficilement sur mes coudes et m'assoie sur mon lit. Quel était ce rêve ? Ce cauchemar plutôt. Je soupire de frustration et pose ma main sur mon œil droit, je fronce les sourcils de douleur. Cette douleur est piquante et aigüe. Je ne m'aime vraiment pas ça, enfin, qui pourrait aimer ça ? Sûrement les masochistes… Je sens un tissu contre mes doigts, empêchant tout contact avec mon œil. _Un cache-œil ? _Je pose mes doigts sur la couverture blanche et soupire amplement. Je ne comprends pas, quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi je porte un cache-œil ? Pourquoi cet douleur ? Cette douleur qui n'était pas seulement physique…

J'essuie la sueur dégoulinant sur mon front puis lève la tête, déterminé à comprendre où je me trouvais et pourquoi j'y étais également. La fenêtre est grande ouverte et le vent fait doucement voleter les rideaux de soie blanche dans la chambre. _Encore du blanc. _Je ne connais vraiment pas ce lieu. Une odeur d'ethere imprégnait mes vêtements blancs que je ne connaissais pas encore. Plusieurs appareils d'hôpitaux sont disposés tout autour de moi. Serais-je donc dans un hôpital. Ce qui expliquerai donc mon cache-œil… J'entends le « bip, bip » lent du moniteur cardiaque. Etais-je été hospitalisé ? Je regarde mon corps d'enfant et constate de nombreux bandages sur mon corps. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, et passe ma main dans mes cheveux à la couleur cendre. Soudainement, je grimace de douleur. Un affreux mal de tête passager s'était glissé dans mon crâne. Je passe mes doigts blanchâtres sur mes tempes, les massant minutieusement. Je suis agacé. Je veux savoir où je suis !

Je tourne la tête et aperçois un paquet de feuille déposé sur une petite table de bois, situé près de mon lit, je le saisis et le feuillette vaguement, n'y comprenant pas grand chose. Mais mon attention se porta sur 2 mots, un nom.

**« Ciel Phantomhive ».**

Mon œil bleu océan jugea encore quelques secondes ce nom. Je soupire puis hausses les épaules. Je repose le paquet de feuilles blanches sur la table et observe la fenêtre, l'air préoccupé. **Qui était « Ciel Phantomhive » ? **

Je replace le coussin derrière moi, et me calle contre ce dernier. Moelleux à souhait, comme je les aime. Je place ma main devant mes lèvres et baille longuement, m'étirant tel un félin. J'observe ensuite le moniteur cardiaque avec attention, je n'y connaissais pas grande chose et ne savait pas comment déchiffré ce qui y était affiché.

Puis je repense soudain au nom. Ciel. Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. Pourquoi ce nom me parait-il si important ? Et moi, quel est mon nom ? …

J'écarquille brusquement mes yeux –ou plutôt mon œil-. Je plaque mes mains devant ma bouche, entre-ouverte, fixant avec détermination un point invisible. Quel est mon nom ?! Mon âge ?! Qui est ma famille ?!

**Je ne me souviens de rien !**

_A suivre…_

* * *

Eh bien, voici mon premier chapitre de ma première histoire ! C'est… C'est… Emouvant ! :'D J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira donc ! J'essayerai de rendre l'histoire croustillante *w* Du moins, je vais essayer x). Sur ce, à au prochain chapitre !

P.S : N'hésitez pas me faire part de vos impressions ! C'est très important pour moi !


	2. Chapter 2 Un vide inconnu

Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir ! Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginé ce putain de plaisir que j'ai eu en les lisant ! *^*

**Alena Robynelfe : Oh merci ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ta review ! :D Hehehe, effectivement il a oublier Sebas-chan ^w^ Voici, la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Mangakadu14 : Je rêve là… Mayu-chan ? … NON MAIS WOUHAAAAAA ! *O* Han mon dieu ! OwO J'ai lu touuuute tes histoires ! Malheureuse à cette période je n'avais pas de compte et je ne voulais pas poster en anonyme… Je suis absolument fan de ton style d'écriture ! Houaaa houaaa ! J'étais super super super heureuse en lisant ta review ! Et merci de préciser pour le M… A vrai dire, je me suis un peu perdu x) Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! *w* (Faut absolument que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil à tes story 8D)**

**Psycho67 : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! :D Voici la suite donc :3**

**Aviva94 : Haa baaah je vais pas te le diiire heiin xD C'est le début de l'histoire ! Hehehe x)**

**toroko-sama : Hooo c'est trop gentil, tu vas me faire rouuuugiiiiiiir Haha xD Bleeding Love ? Bah à vrai dire, j'écoutais la chanson et je cherchais un titre pour mon histoire justement, alors je me suis pas fait chier hein x) Mon style d'écriture te plait ? Ca c'est un truc tout mimi tout gentil qui m'a fait très plaisir ! *w* Par contre, je préférais que ma fic ne soit pas ta préférée pour le moment. Enfin, j'ai peur de décevoir en écrivant la suite xD J'ai peur de faire une suite nul… ._. ' Enfin, bref voici la suiiiite !**

**Twilight-and-BlackButler : Ca me fait plaisir huhuhu ^w^ Et pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux mais je suis nuuuul xD Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

**ArtemisSnape : Ho zut j'aurais dû le préciser ! O.O Donc, pour te répondre, ma fic est un UA et elle se passe à notre époque actuel ^.^' Sinon, voici la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 « Un vide inconnu »

Je lève les couvertures avec colère. C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien. Ce vide dans mon esprit, c'est un véritable calvaire… Qui suis-je ? Mes souvenirs… _Disparu_ ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Je laisse tomber mes pieds hors du lit, et arrache avec rage, les fils qui me reliaient au moniteur cardiaque, laissant derrière eux des brûlures rougeâtre de forme arrondi. Je sors ensuite de ma couche avec vitesse. Le contact de ma peau au carrelage me fait frémir, c'est glacé ! Je fais quelques pas vers l'unique porte menant hors de cette pièce, mais mes jambes vacillent soudainement, prit par un vertige. Je tombe mais réussis à me retenir grâce à mes avant-bras qui tombent lourdement sur le matelas, froissant les draps blancs au passage. Les membres de mon corps sont parcourus de grelottements de la tête aux pieds, mes jambes tremblantes m'empêchant de rester debout.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive enfin ?!

Je lâche un soupire d'exaspération et me redresse difficilement à l'aide de la barrière de mon lit. Puis, je me secoue doucement la tête, cette dernière étant affreusement douloureuse. Je m'approche ensuite avec précaution d'un bureau de forme rectangulaire, couleur métal, placé dans un coin de la pièce. L'irritation bouillonne dans mon esprit. Je saisis alors un vase, se trouvant sur le plan de travail du bureau, et le jette de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à mon acte. Je vois les morceaux de verres s'éclater brutalement contre le mur de marbre, l'eau glaciale giclant sur mon visage, les orchidées blanches voletant lentement devant moi.

J'entends des cris affolés autour de ma chambre.

Qui sont ces personnes ? D'autres patients ? Pourrait-il m'aider ? Savent-ils qui je suis ?

Des pas précipités courent jusqu'à ma chambre en un temps record. La poignée se tourne, et la porte s'ouvre de manière hâtive, laissant place à une jeune femme paniquée.

« _ Mon dieu, monsieur ! Vous êtes réveillé ?! »

Elle cour jusqu'à moi et me prends avec délicatesse le bras, m'obligeant à m'asseoir. Je me débats, mais mes forces ne semblent pas être parfaitement réveillé. Je me laisse donc faire et m'allonge à contre cœur dans mon lit. La jeune infirmière me souris, pleinement heureuse. Ne devrait-pas elle m'en vouloir ? Je viens de détruire un vase contre un mur, dérangeant une dizaine –voir une vingtaine- de patients malades.

« _ Vous allez bien ? »

Je hoche la tête, détournant mon regard. Non, elle n'a pas l'air de ce préoccupée de ce vase et de l'état des orchidées répandues sur le sol. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'énerver contre ce vase… Il aurait suffit que je patiente gentiment dans ma chambre.

Je la détaille du regard, observant l'aspect physique de celle qui allait donc s'occuper de moi. Elle est plutôt jolie. Blonde, aux longs cheveux tressés, et aux yeux émeraude pétillant. Elle est assez grande, sûrement 1m75, avec une poitrine assez imposante. Je rougis, détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

La jeune infirmière s'approche de la petite table à mes côtés, saisissant le paquet de feuilles que j'avais vaguement feuilleté. _Ciel Phantomhive. _Sait-elle qui est cette personne ? Et moi ? Elle doit sûrement savoir qui je suis !

J'ouvre lentement mes lèvres, je dois lui demander des informations sur moi.

« _ Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps, monsieur ? » Elle me coupe la parole, sans se rendre compte que je désirais parler, le nez dans ses feuilles.

Je ravale difficilement ma salive, mais ma gorge se noue. _Qu'est ce que… ? _ Je tente une nouvelle fois de lui répondre, mais mes cordes vocales se bloquent de nouveau. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi les mots ne sortent pas de mes lèvres ?! Ce n'est pas si dur pourtant !

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, affolé. Je sens se développer en moi une arythmie cardiaque, une perle de sueur coulant lentement sur ma joue potelée. Elle lève un sourcil, attendant une réponse de ma part.

« _ Monsieur ? Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? »

_Pauvre idiote ! Si seulement je pouvais ! _Elle lève ses yeux émeraude en direction de mon œil océan. Je lui lance un regard affolé, elle semble enfin comprendre.

« _ Monsieur… Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre ? » Elle poses ses mains contre ses lèvres, paniquée.

Je hoche la tête, baissant le regard.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Eh voilà donc le chapitre 2 ! hehehe ! Que va t-il se passer ? :D


	3. Chapter 3 Après un long sommeil

Désolé du retard mais Microsoft se rebelle è.é Je pense qu'il est en pleine crise d'adolescence. BREF. Samedi matin (à 3 heures du mat . ) Je pars en voyage scolaire, en Angleterre ! *OOOOOO* Et je ne reviens que Vendredi soir ! Vers minuit… Mais sinon, quelqu'un aurait l'adresse du manoir Phantomhive ? LOL. Bon j'arrête de dire des conneries. :')

**Aviva94 : Oui, « Oups », c'est le cas de le dire D :**

**JuliaLoveKuro : Ouais, le petit Ciel, il look ses nénés xD Ouais il peut plus parler wft OwO Huhuhu, vous aurez des informations dans le Chapitre 4 que je prépare, pour son accident oral ! Merci ! Et voici donc la suite ! ( :**

**Mangakadu14 : Uii, j'aime beaucoup tes fics ! Je préfère largement ton style d'écriture qu'au mien ! Toi et Ayumuri-chan êtes mes idoles ! *^* Alors, cette histoire sort tout droit de ma tête donc non, je n'ai pas garder l'histoire original ! Et non aussi, ce n'est pas Hannah ! Car dans ma description de l'infirmière, je l'a décris bien « Blonde » x) Je me suis inspirée de Ada Vessalius pour cette jeune demoiseeeelle ! Humm… Et bien, tu en sauras plus dans le chap 4 pour son mutisme, et Sebastian apparaitra daaaaans looooongteeeeemps ! Hehehe  
**

**Toroko-sama : Haha, ta review m'a fait plaisir ! :D Oui, le début est très vaste ! Mais c'est volontaire fufufu ! N'oublions pas que nous sommes dans la tête de Ciel et qu'il a perdu la mémoire et qu'il vient de se réveiller d'un graaand sommeil, ne l'oublions pas, tout s'éclaircira ensuite ! ( : Et voilà la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 ; « Après un long sommeil »

La jeune infirmière passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, observant mon œil océan apeuré.

« _ Sûrement les effets secondaires du _choc_… » Dit-elle en soupirant tristement, marmonnant cela plus pour elle que moi.

Je lève un sourcil. De quoi parle-elle ? Un « Choc » ? Quel choc ? Cela doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec mon réveil dans cet hôpital ! Il me faut plus d'information sur ce que je viens d'apprendre ! Mais comment lui _dire_ ?

La jeune femme me fait sortir de mes songes, la voyant se lever précipitamment, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se dirige vers le bureau, farfouille dans les tiroirs et en ressort un bloc-notes rouge puis un stylo plume blanc. Je comprends assez facilement ses intentions et tends mes mains pour qu'elle puisse me donner le bloc-notes puis ensuite le stylo.

« _ Alors, depuis quand êtes vous réveillé, monsieur ? » Me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de mon lit.

Je déchire une feuille et commence à écrire à l'aide du stylo. Je soupire. Le son de ce stylo sur cette feuille masque le vide qui s'installe entre nous.

_« Depuis à peu près 10 minutes. »_

Elle hoche doucement la tête et me sourit gentiment, cherchant sûrement à me rassurer de mon angoisse qui ne cesse d'augmenter et de vide… Ce vide qui prends tellement de place dans mon esprit.

« _ Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

_Ma tête me fait affreusement mal, mon ventre est barbouillé, je suis parcouru de tremblement, mon œil est vraiment douloureux et ma gorge est nouée. » _(Nda : Eh beh xD)

La jeune infirmière continue de hocher la tête, notant mes nombreux symptômes sur plusieurs feuilles. Pff… Ca m'énerve… Je veux partir de cet endroit. _Mais pour aller où de toute façon ? _Je regarde la feuille sur lequel j'avais écris qui venait de se transformer en grosse boule dans ma petite main blanche.

_« Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »_

Elle lève la tête et plante ses yeux émeraude sur la nouvelle feuille que je venais de déchirer, jugeant quelques secondes ce qui y été écris. La jeune blonde se repositionne sur sa chaise, et regarde avec détermination mon œil bleu. Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître la jeune femme qu'il y avait, il n'y a que quelques secondes de là. Cette hardiesse dans son regard, me fait frémir. Elle est si sûre d'elle. _Comme_…

« _ Votre nom est Ciel Phantomhive, vous avez 13 ans et habitez avec vos parents dans la capitale anglaise. Vous venez juste de vous réveiller d'un coma. » Elle me coupe de ma pensée, enfin, je n'y prêtais plus intention, l'écoutant attentivement jusqu'à la fin.

Je me tortille les doigts doucement. Voilà pourquoi ce nom m'était si familier… C'est le mien. **Ciel Phantomhive. **Un nom pas vraiment banal. Original plutôt.

Je baisse mes yeux vers le vase brisé. L'eau se répand lentement sur le carrelage de glace, les orchidées blanches se noyant dans l'eau gelée, qui ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre les pieds de mon lit.

Je relève ensuite mon œil océan vers l'infirmière. Elle me sourit. Aurait-elle pitié de moi ? Kss. Où est passée cette magnifique détermination dans son regard ? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de la pitié de cette femme ! Je déchire avec rage une autre feuille et commence à écrire.

_« Pourquoi ai-je sombré dans le coma ? » _

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Aurais-je posé une question gênante ? Humm… Aurais-je une réponse ? Pourquoi cela à l'air-il si compliqué ? Aurais-je commis des erreurs dans mon passe ? Trop de questions me hante… Vraiment trop… Je prends ma tête entre mes mains quelques secondes puis la relève mollement. J'ai mal… Mon corps est si faible. Je hias la faiblesse ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imprègne dans mon corps ! Je me sens si vulnérable face aux autres.

Je la vois ensuite passer de nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, troublé par cette question qui avait l'air de lui ronger l'esprit. Je la regarde avec insistance. Il me faut une réponse. Je dois retrouver ma mémoire et mes souvenirs. Et tout d'abord, je dois connaître les raisons de mon accident.

« _ eh bien, Monsieur. Je ne pense pas être as bonne personne qui devra vous parler des raisons de votre coma. » Elle marque une pause, et me souris. Encore ce sourire que je trouve tout simplement pitoyable. ' » Mais vos parents passent tout les jours en fin de matinée. Je pense qu'ils seront vraiment très heureux de vous voir réveillé ! »

Je ma regarde et me rallonge dans mon lit, observant silencieusement le plafond. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre à part patienter ? Cette femme ne me dira rien de ce que voudrais savoir de toute façon… Ca m'agace vraiment. Je passe ma main dans ma nuque et essuie la transpiration qui y trônait, je dois sûrement prendre une douche. J'essuie ensuite ma main laiteuse avec ma couverture, puis tourne la tête vers la table de chevet. Il y avait un petit réveil de forme carré et de couleur… Blanche ! Encore du blanc ! Du blanc, du blanc, du blanc et du blanc ! Je déteste le blanc ! Beurk !

Je me donne une claque mentalement et regarde le cadran du réveil. _10h56. _Pff, je vais devoir attendre combien de temps l'arrivée des mes parents ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces derniers… Je ne me souviens plus d'eux non plus. Aie. Ils risquent sûrement de mal le prendre. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute. Je réfléchis quelques instant. Leurs visages, leurs noms, leurs âges, … Non, je ne me souviens vraiment de rien. Je tourne la tête sur mon oreiller, fermant mon œil gauche.

**Toc ! Toc !**

J'ouvre lentement mon œil. _Un médecin ? _Je vois la jeune infirmière blonde se lever d'une vitesse surhumaine et courir jusqu'à l'unique porte de la pièce.

« _ Oh ! »

Je me redresse difficilement à l'aide de mes coudes et de mes avant-bras, mon œil bleu rivé sur l'infirmière. Mon côté curieux d'enfant ressort subitement en moi. J'essaye de voir qui se trouvait derrière cette porte blanche, légèrement intrigué. Qui pouvait-être ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit un médecin finalement, vu la réaction qu'avait eu la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette réaction d'ailleurs ? Je penche la tête sur le côté gauche et bascule doucement mon corps vers cette direction. Un doux sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune infirmière.

« _ Mr et Mme Phantomhive, vous êtes là ! C'est génial ! Devinez quoi, votre fils, Ciel, est réveillé ! » Dit-elle de façon enjouée.

_A suivre…_


End file.
